The Last Trollhunter
by kylemeinecke
Summary: (IM BACK SORRY FOR DISSAPEARING)Lots of time has passed since the first ever human troll hunter, but to a troll, it was just a week ago. A menacing obsidian beast waits for James to find his power. All he needs is a new found power to save his home town and every living troll.(OC x OC, chapter 4 is 30% done)
1. The massacre of haro shadea

**This is a troll hunter fanfic with oc characters that tie to the show. It has been one hundred years since the events of the show.**

It's a Friday night in the city of Stacy, California. A party will be starting soon in the house of young man, the very first he's ever thrown. And that party will be at my house.

Hi, I'm James, a tall social wanderer, which pretty much means a total nobody. I've got golden blonde hair and the best bright blue eyes ever seen; well, at least according to my mom. My friend Dale and I are going to have a total blast tonight! We might even get a few looks from a girl or two.

"Mom! Can you hurry up?" I yell up the stairs, trying to get my mother to leave for her date already. She's been single for about seven years now since dad filed for a divorce; she hasn't really been the same without him. I hear a light chuckle as a woman with beautiful long, flowing blonde hair slowly walks down the stairs. Her small green eyes hold a bit of worry, but she gets ready to leave nonetheless.

"James, be patient. I still have some time before my date, you know. It seems like you don't want me to stay." She gave me a curious look which I replied with a sheepish smile. Mom only sighed and said, "You kids are so secretive these days…"

She leaned upwards and attempted to kiss my head, but I quickly lead her out of the house before she could; I was not about to let her treat me like my little brother Kyle. After I said goodbye, I closed the door and waited until mom's car was out of site. I hurried to the kitchen and started grabbing bags of chips, pouring them into bowls. I then set the bowls on the maple wood coffee table that sat in front of our couch in the living room. I placed the different types of dips on the counter, and some soda bottles with cups. With that, I was finished setting out the food.

I looked around the living room. Something was missing...

"Music! We need music!" I say. I rushed into the garage. I look around and smile as I spot two big speakers sitting off to the side of room. Once I dragged them into the living room, I positioned them just right, and, with some help from my phone, music was now filling the house as the party preparations were finally completed.

There was a series of knocks at the door; no doubt signaling the arrival of some of my guests. Once I let my friends and classmates in I directed them over to the living room. More and more students showed up, but Dale still wasn't here yet. So I wandered around my house watching as the party grew. I wait for around an hour for my friends Dale and Max, but eventually I give up and went to join the festivities in the living room. I sit down on the couch and join in on a game going on. A group of people headed upstairs, but I didn't really care what they are doing.

A few minutes later, I started to hear a strange, gravelly laugh which was accompanied by the sudden shattering of what sounded like glass. It was soon followed by a scream. Silence fell upon the house. A group of jocks walked up the steps to investigate. I followed them a ways and watched from the bottom of the stairs.

The door to the guest room was open, if only just a little. They peered in. More screams were heard as the door suddenly slammed shut. One person made it to the stairs. They tumbled down, ripped apart, and landed at my feet. I look up only to see the dark, hollow smile of a black stone beast, breathing like it had just gone for a jog. The creature leaped down the stairs and chased some of the students who started to flee from my house.

The first kid to the door was stopped by the beast's thin blade as it penetrated his chest. He was quickly kicked aside; the line behind him thrown around the room. The beast went into a frenzy, killing all those who stood before it. The blood of those it killed marked the wall. The creature cleaned its blade after each kill.

I was frozen in fear. I only snapped out it when I saw a limb fly past me. I quickly turned about, looking for an exit, any exit. I see the back door and make a run for it.

As I sprint for the door, the beast sees and glares at me with its electric blue eyes. I run faster and am just barely able to reach the door before the sound of smooth stone piercing my gut reaches my ears. I look down and watch as the blade is pulled out of me. Excruciating pain shot through my body, causing me to seize uncontrollably. My vision began to blur, but the pain continued, unceasing. My consciousness begins to fade as I fall to the floor.

After the massacre that took place in my own home, the beast checked over those who met a gruesome death. When it came to me, it smiled and said, "I know that you're alive. One of my fleshy toys has actually survived for my enjoyment."

I wince as I'm flipped onto my back. My eyes are filled with tears as the blade draws a line under my left eye.

"Listen closely, human. I am your end. I will kill you–but not just yet. I will enjoy the coming days, yes, very much so. Haro Shadea will be back soon." The blade is pulled back after it left its mark on my face. The last thing I remember before blacking out is being stepped over and the flashing lights and sirens of police cars.

'The sound of wheels squeaking. God when will they stop? I swear it will never end,' I think.

I slowly open my eyes and am greeted with a white ceiling. It's too bright, too much. I try to sit up, but I am pushed back down onto what I assume is a bed.

"James… Please, just stay down." I see my mother's face looming over me. Her eyes are red. She obviously having a breakdown. I give her a slight nod–my head is pounding–and close my eyes.

A voice echoed throughout my head. A tear rolled down my cheek as I remember it being the sound of its – no her voice. She's the one that did this. She's the one who needs to die not… not them.  
Not my classmates.

"James? James, it's me… Dale." I slowly open my eyes again. I look over to my right and smile lightly at my best friend. He was so thin you'd think he would be put in the hospital instead of me.

"D-Dale… Hey. How's… How's everyone else?" I ask. Dale winced as his gaze fell to the floor.

"You're… You're the only one who survived, James," Dale whispered. He glanced up at for a brief moment before quickly returning his eyes to the floor again.

"W-What?" I look at, completely shocked and eyes wide.

"Whoever did this wanted to leave a message," Dale explained. As he said this, I heard her voice again.

'Yesss. A message well received it seems… And one regularly heard,' her voice rings in my ears. I close my eyes and start tremble a little with fear. My eyes are shut so tight that all I can see is darkness. The feel of a needle piercing my left arm snaps me back to reality. My head swings to the left and I see a doctor holding a needle. Dale is nowhere in sight.

"This will help you get some much needed sleep," she says.

Whatever medicine she gave me starts to take effect almost immediately. Soon, I fall into a deep sleep.

When I come to again, I slowly sit up and open my eyes. As I look around, I see my mother asleep in the chair beside my bed. I continue to let my gaze wander around the room. I spot some cards from my (not dead) classmates and teachers. I reach over and pick up the stack of cards and briefly read through them. 'Get well soon–It wasn't your fault–Come back to school soon–We miss you–Hope you feel better,' they all said. I frown at the cards. And pain in my stomach brings my attention to my wound. It was stitched and starting to disappear; somewhat at least. There'd probably be a scar though.

I look at the calendar on the wall and am a little surprised. It's been a few weeks since… since that day. Just thinking of it makes me wince. I turn towards my mother again. My gaze lands on her hand. I softly lay my own hand on my mother's and sigh. "Mom?" I ask. "Mom, I–I'm..." She slowly comes to, and looks at me. She opens her mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a sigh.

"It's… It's not your fault James. I need you to understand that right now. Kids your age have parties… It's okay. You didn't know this would happen," she said in a soft, gentle voice. She smiles, tearing up as she looks at me. She pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so, so, so relieved that I still have my baby boys. Look we can leave tonight. We're staying in a hotel until we can get a new home… I don't care about If you go back to school or not. Right now, all that matters is that you're safe."

The door opens and Max, Dale, and some of my other classmates enter. Many of them hug close to the wall out of fear like I am supposedly evil… cursed even. I see a few who wish to pity me. One girl stands among them. Her name is Alice. Her black hair with side-brushed bangs and a little ponytail frames her small, perfect face. Her slender frame stands nervously with some papers from what I'm assuming to be school.

Dale comes to my side and holds my hand. 'If you don't want to go to school right away you can always study ahead..." He looks at Alice. She steps forward as if to hand me the papers, but instead she ends up looking at ends up handing them to him before she quickly steps back towards the wall. "But if you do, you might want this done by Monday," he chuckles and gets up. The smile says it all. He's worried for me. As soon as they had come in, they had left; few looked back at me along with Alice.

Once alone again with my mother, I decide to get up. Slowly, and with her help, I am up on my feet clutching the IV stand as I slowly recognize how to walk again. I spend the day walking around and doing the school work that I had missed.

Meanwhile, that night in the woods near the hospital, a couple is camping alone. As they head into their tent, they hear twigs snap. The man turns around and lets out a loud scream that is quickly off as a blade slits his throats like a hot knife through butter. The woman suffered a more gruesome death after being knocked to the ground. She was kicked over and over; followed by the removal of her teeth and gouging out of the eyes. Haro threw them into the tent and sealed it up. Walking to the tree nearest to the tent she left the marks of her victim's blood engraved in the tree trunk.


	2. The goblins gots a mustache

Another few weeks has passed, and it is the day of James discharge from the hospital.

* * *

It is early in the day when the nurse comes in with the paperwork for my mother. "Jessie, I have some papers for you." He hands a clipboard and pen to my mother. "I just need you to sign these forms claiming your son is now free from our care." The male nurse said as he started to prepare me for going home. My clothes sat folded on the corner of the hospital bed waiting for me to dress, my possessions in a bag on top of them and my heart monitor in the process of being turned off and removed. I smile and stand up as my mother hands him the paperwork. Her caring smile beams at me as her hand came to wipe a tear of great appeasement as it rolls down her face. She and the nurse leave the room, giving me the privacy to change and become a step closer to being normal again. I gently pick up my clothes and smile, feeling the soft fabric with my thumb. I quickly get dressed. Standing there in the room I look around, suddenly feeling as if I wasn't alone. I was uneasy. As if my mind created someone to keep me company, out of the left corner of my eye, there sat on the floor a familiar pile of black stone. My eyes instantly race to the stones as my heart pounds furiously, forcing my gut to lynch itself full of bile. I fall to my knees panting, trying to hold in the poor food prepared for me. My resistance broke as it spoke.

'My-my _, you don't seem to be in good_ _health_.' A cynical and disgustingly familiar voice sounded out of nowhere. _To think this is how I get to see you suffer. All of it caused by your body._ ' The chuckles follow my searching ears as I dare look at it, but once I raised my head, I can not find her now. Slowly I manage to collect myself, I stand up and slowly opening the door, walking out. The feeling of an arm embracing me pushes the tears out. As if a husk, I mindlessly walk with my mother to the car, sitting silently the entire drive to our temporary housing. The whispers of others surround my mind. I can feel the stares of all those who see me and the sorrow in their heart. But I can feel the sense of power flow through me as if I was not alone in my journey to come.

Not even aware of where I was I climbed mindlessly into the bed of the first room. I close my eyes, just giving up on the day. Falling asleep soon after, I rest peacefully thinking of my friends. But as if played with, my dreams become a nightmare. Slowly I watch every person close to me be mutilated, beaten, and murdered by her. I shoot straight up out of bed in a cold sweat. 'It's just a dream...a dream...just a dream." I mutter, calming myself back to reality. As I look around the house I see her over and over but never looking straight at her. I never could find her when I try. "She's not here. It's safe. It has to be a hallucination." Convinced that's the case I wander into the kitchen and have a late night snack. Once finished I wash my plate in the sink, looking out the window. My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket. On the screen, it showed a local alert story. Curious I open the article. It was a police report about a couple mauled by a bear camping in the forest near the school not far from where we are now. I keep reading, and the picture showed only two cuts in the tent to straight and far away to be a bear. A feeling of obligation fills my bones. Could it have been her? I wonder if it's connected, and eventually I give in, I grab my coat from the closet and head to the window. Opening it easily I climb out only to see the woman of stone again smiling straight at me. She taunted me by calling me to follow her. My feet guide me along the tree line, passing many homes slowly to avoid notice. As I walk by Dales family's house, I failed to notice someone start to watch from the top window. Two people creep out of the home and follow me deeper into the tree line. A few more houses passed by and soon I am secretly being watched by the never moving curious girl's innocent eyes.

A clearing in the trees calls me in, shutting out the world as I follow its natural path, coming to the camp. It housed no tent nor signs of ones being placed. I start to look around at the ground and the trees, my eyes become fixated like sunlight to plants leaves. Two red cuts in the white bark of the aspen trees standing out like a flag for the cursed. I gasp out loud and stumble back, my eyes rip apart the area and scour the ground and sky. "Where...where is she, why...why must I suffer!'' I shout as I try to stop my shaking limbs, expecting the voice to call out. Just as I guessed I hear her.

 _'you suffer so I can thrive. You are nothing but my food and enjoyment, a little toy I have grown fond of.'_

My eyes shed tears like rainfall in the spring as I frantically search. "Leave me alone! You're nothing but a haunting memory!'' Two people watching me from nearby intently and think of intervening, but they stay down out of site as I keep freaking out." I'm not a toy! I want my revenge...I want to protect my mother, survive, I need to stop you!'' I scream out.

' _Then if your fate allows you the chance flesh bag, you must take it_!' And with that, the voice stopped. Panting, my tired shivering body sits on the ground, my eyes staring straight at the tree while pondered what she meant.

"If she's indeed made of stone I can't win," I said to myself, rocking back and forth. "If she comes after me and Dale is near she would kill him with me." I calmly start to think of the possibilities, and I assess my choices. "I need to protect my friends!" Standing determinately now, I head home, never noticing my two followers. Crawling back in through my window I sneak inside to find my mother sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Where were you?" She asked, keeping her voice calm and collected.

"I was outside trying to clear my head."

"Don't lie to me James," she sighs. "Why the hell did you sneak out anyway."

"I didn't want to wake you...your room is right above the front door, you would have heard me come in and out." I try to justify myself.

"Is this the truth James? Was this just a walk outside? Or did you try to run away, or try to find some peace of mind." She says skeptically to me.

"Mom I swear, I just needed to clear my mind." I said, hurrying up the stairs and running into the room I sleep in for now. Closing the door, I slide down to the floor. I can't believe I just lied to my mother. A long sigh forces its way out in my exhaustion of tonight. Tomorrow I have school too, so I crawl into the small, unfamiliar bed. Closing my eyes, I am greeted with the same nightmare again. The next morning it's the same, starting with me waking in a panic at the sound of my alarm on my phone.

I stand up and stretched, stumbling into the bathroom. Taking off my shirt, I'm staring now at the marked body I was forced to take. I lean down and splash water on my face and wiping it off with a towel before standing up to style my short blonde hair. I go through my morning routine before going downstairs to eat my breakfast only to find that it wasn't made. I was unfortunately in a hurry, so I grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door.

Today I was going back to school. It's been almost a month now since I last walked these halls. I dread the attention I know I will receive from staff and students alike. I know some will blame me, some will pity me, but that's up to them on how they see me. The first few steps I took on the sidewalk was full of nerves, but eventually, it felt normal. Each step I take is a part of my old life. A few minutes and I was standing at Stacy high. My school seemed so empty now, but everyone who is here looks so depressed, some better than others. The second I walked onto school grounds, I felt all their gazes land on me again. I bury my head in shame as I cut through the crowd of students. Walking into my class, I see my old spot. Relieved I sit down, but to my surprise, everyone near me acted like I was normal. They made small talk with me they didn't blame me. They also didn't pity me. I was so close to crying, but I was saved from the judgment but before I could shed a tear the teacher walked into the room.

"Welcome back class. I hope you had a lovely weekend and are ready for learning. Today we will be covering the history of mythology. Specifically the old English tale of the trolls. Beasts of stone that were believed to live for centuries that resided underground, as they are deathly allergic to the sun."

' _Listen, kid; this is about me. You learn this, and you will be an even better toy to play with._ ' The voice says from the empty seat next to me, taunting me. Joking about me and my plan to stop her. The class continues for about an hour, and the tale seems like it could be real, just to remind me that it was I saw it after the bell rings. Out of the corner of my left eye, I saw the obsidian beast...or better known as a troll sat watching, staring at me. It got up and wandered the halls. I start to follow it, walking by many students and ignoring them all, including Dale and Max. When I ignored them, they became even more concerned about me. They end up keeping an eye on me they notice I am walking out of school. They rush after me not wanting to lose sight of me. They try not to draw attention, but due to what happened at the party all my friends are well known. Dale and Max end up catching Alice's eye, and she notices them leaving. She try's to stay in school but seeing them head to the forest sparks her vast curiosity, leading to her escape from school.

"Where are you taking me? " I ask haro shadea.

' _Y_ _ou're the one walking the path. You know better than I do._ '

"Stop with the damn prophecy talk, I know you're leading me somewhere, and once you stop I will destroy you so your only a pile of pebbles!" My voice shakes from fear of this troll, but it soon disappears once it steps in the sun." Your...your not real!" I smile but then I frown." Wait if you're not real then I'm...insane." I stop dead in my tracks and look around. I walked back to the campsite. Dale and Max finally catch up to me, and they hide in the bushes behind me. Alice lost sight of Dale and continued to walk in the direction they went. Eventually, she sees the clearing and in the middle was me. Out of fear of being spotted she hides, unfortunately, being clumsy she bumps into the two guys following me. Dale looks at Alice, shocked and surprised.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered, annoyed.

" I can say the same about you, Dale. why are we following James?" she asked concerned.

"He's been talking to himself, and he's freaking out at the same time, we think he's gone insane."

She looks even more concerned. "Is this a joke to you guys? He's the only survivor of a massacre that happened in his own house, he's got all of their blood on his hands in his mind." Alice said, annoyed. She pushed Dale out of the bush, startling me. I end up jumping back a few feet, expecting it to be that troll. I see Dale, and behind him standing up, I see Max.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask. I was scared and worried about their safety near me. "You two need to go...you will only get killed if you stay near me." I slowly start to back away from them. "Trust me. just go save yourselves." I say stepping in a small pile of green glop. I look down, and I pick up my foot and look at it. "Eww, what is this goo?" I lean down and pick a handful up, and I pull it apart revealing a black marker and this blue and silver disk. The strange disk felt warm in my hand, warmer than the goo. I notice the writing on the side I start to read it out loud. "For The Glory Of Merlin, Daylight Is Mine To Command." I look at it intently.

"James, can I see that?'' Dale asks, intrigued and curious. I nod and toss it in the air to Dale. The disk flipped in the air and seemed to glow, and the inside pieces appear to rotate. Before it reached Dale, it spun in place and flew right back to my hand. I grasp it tightly, astonished at what I saw.

"What...did you two see that?!'' I ask, spooled up with excitement. Max looked just as surprised. But Dale seemed calm and observant. It was strange seeing this side of him. As I continue to watch Dale, I see him slowly point behind me. "Dale?" I asked, confused. As if to answer my question I hear a sniffing noise and a grubby voice.

"Wakka wak chakka." I slowly turn, and this grubby green thing on spindly legs is holding the marker and sniffing my shoe with the green ooze on it. It then takes off the marker cap and frowns. In two swipes it draws on a french style mustache. "WAKKA CHAKKA!" It lets out a battle cry, then violently it rushes up my leg, jabbing me with the marker. Dale runs over and rips it off of me, throwing it into the trees by Alice. She covers her mouth as it sniffs her. It then cries out, and twenty pairs of glowing eyes light up around the three of us. They charge the three of us, leaving Alice alone. The army of green things target me the most. I lean down and grab the thickest stick I can find. One by one I beat each green blob that comes close knocking them back, trying in vain to holding them at bay. Soon they overrun Max, trampling him and close in on Dale and me.

"MAX, DALE! Run! they want me, not you. Just run!" I demand as I swing aimlessly trying my best to save myself. Max and Dale look at each other.

"James, Run with us." Max pleads, crawling to my side helping me fight.

"I can hold them off. Just Go!" I shout. Dale shakes his head and grabs my arm and starts to run, pulling me along. I grab Max's arm, and we sprint south towards the city. Alice sees the green army chase us and she chases after them. It takes about ten minutes of running through the town before the three of us make a mistake and run into a dead end alley. As we run, we notice the fence at the end of the lane, and we skid to a stop immediately turning around only to see twenty green men slowly walking towards us, taunting us as they slowly advance. Alice stops and hides inside a nearby store looking down the alley she watches as she hides. She soon realizes she looks like a crazy girl, so she then starts to act like she's shopping as she watches intently.

The beasts rush towards me, tired of playing around. They leap into the air, landing on me. My pocket starts to vibrate, and I hear a new voice, calm and collected, it was strong, and it was empowering. "For The Glory Of Merlin, Daylight Is Mine To Command!'' It shouts out as the disk in my pocket flys out and hovers in front of me. The innards start to spin around, and six orbs float out and circle me before piercing into my heart, lifting me up off the ground as flashes of blue surround me. A feeling of weightlessness overcomes my body, and I end up falling to the ground in this suit of silver armor. Quickly I rush to my feet and look around, the green men froze in place. Materializing in my hand is this long, silver blade, something you would think a brute would use due to the width of the blade. Once formed it started to change size to accommodate me. I then get in a mediocre stance, barely able to control the blade. I start to advance at the force and one by one they start to fall. The red brick walls start to be painted green with each swing. The remaining few we trapped in the corner tries to flank me, pushing me out of the way and causing me to fall to the ground, laying in a pool of goo. The blue light surrounds me again as the armor vanishes, and soon the amulet falls onto my chest the glow faded away before my one of my two friends stood before me.

"Ja-James that... WAS SO COOL!" Max yells with a huge smile. I forgot how crazy he was with supernatural events and objects. "Ca-Can I, please study that amulet?!" he begs as he helps me up onto my feet. I push him away and start walking away.

I stop and look back at him. "No. I need this Amulet thing." Once I walked away, Max picks up the marker the leader had and smiles. He starts to walk, but he is followed by a lost beast all the way home.

* * *

Later that night in an old log cabin, the surviving goblins circle the fireplace, and they start communicating with each other. their chat is ended as haro shadea walks in and grins. Slowly drawing her blade, she laughs. "Let the true fun begin. Oh, James, you will be the best troll toy I've ever had the time to feed off."

* * *

In The House of the Nuñez's. Alice lays on her bed staring at the ceiling. "What happened today. What is up with James and that disk, the monsters, the massacre..." After being lost in thought, she nods determinedly. "I'll ask James tomorrow I must find out about this."


	3. Alice's determination

The sun slowly rises from its slumber, greeting the suburbs of Stacy. The previously quiet town, now full of secrets soon to be found and shown, to those willing to search for it.

The girl's eyes slowly open to the sun roaming her large room. A soft smile forms on her petite lips as her arms stretch up to the sky. Pulling herself out of bed she slowly gets out of her simple, flower covered pajamas. Walking to the closet, she looks in her mirror, smiling at herself as she hums, and cleans up her hair. The thin, elegant hands skiffle through her skirts and blouses. The hands stop and grab hold of a dark blue t-shirt with a black skirt, topped with a cropped jean jacket. Quickly she changes and bounds out of her room into the nearby kitchen. She opens the fridge leaning in searching for something to eat, quickly reappearing with two eggs. Like a master chef, she runs around the small cramped kitchen grabbing a pan, turning on the stove, preparing an empty plate and then finally making fluffy eggs dance in the shining pan they sizzle in. Sitting at the table cluttered with books and letters, Alice sets her food down, slowly beginning to savour the flavour of her meal. Getting up from the table she takes her dish to the sink, setting it down. Looking at the clock on the wall she heads to the door, grabbing her bag and slinging one strap on her shoulder she walks out. On the sidewalk, she thinks on how to confront me. She had many opportunities to choose from - there was at our lockers, in two classes, or lunch.

Arriving at school Alice scans the lockers, soon seeing my locker she slowly comes over to it, and as I'm about to open it she leans on the side. "Hey...James...I need to ask you something. It's important" she catches my attention, surprising me with her strange behaviour.

"What is it, Alice?" I say, letting out a small sigh. I like talking with her, but she's up to something. 'could it be she knows?' I wonder but brush it off. I'll just make this quick.

Alice holds her hands behind her back and looks up at me." I happened to see something yesterday. I was hoping to get some answers."

"Answers to what? You're a perfect student."

"I noticed Dale and Max head into the forest during school. Do you know why they would do something like that?" I look away into my locker, and then look back at Alice.

"No, I have no clue. Besides, I left school before then, and I went home."' So she does know - but how?'

"Cut the crap." She leans in and whispers "I saw you..." she fidgets with her hands, trying to act it out. "I saw you change. What the hell was that." Her eyes search my face. Our eyes lock, and there is no pity, only concern. She steps aside and lets me open my locker.

"It was nothing, you must have been dreaming of the green men." I force a smile and turn, closing my locker and walking away, leaving her alone. She pulls her hands to her chest and looks down with a frown.

"I never mentioned the green monsters, James, you lied" She murmurs to herself, heading off to class.

The lunch break finally arrives, and Alice walks out of the classroom, now looking through the halls for me. When she finds me, she starts to tail me, trying to get more answers once she catches up. I head out the front doors, and I walk to the street to a parked car. My mother was inside, and once I got to the door, she called out. "James!"

I turn and see her standing by the door of the school. I fake a smile and open the car door, getting in. The car starts and drives away. A half hour later the car returns and I get out. Walking back into the school, I head to class. As I enter the room, I see on the board the seating chart. Ms Paran is my Spanish teacher and is the one who put me and Alice Nuñez at the same table. I walk to my new spot, and sit down, opening my bag. Against my notebook was that glowing blue amulet. Quickly grabbing my notebook, I set my bag down, leaving it open.

"James," I look up and in front of me, holding her books to her chest, was Alice. She pulls her chair out and sits down. Opening her notebook she started to write a list of questions. Then she tapped the page, indicating for me to read it.

Why did you lie?-A

I don't know what you're talking about-J

Where is the disk?-A

What disk?-J

How long have you had this thing/power?-A

Why do you keep thinking this is real?-J

The list and writing of questions and answers go for a few minutes until the bell rang. Ms Paran walks in. "Good morning class, welcome to another day of Espanol. I hope you all are prepared for your writing test." Half the class groans, and my head falls onto the table. I'm not ready. Alice clears her throat as the tests are handed out. I look at it and just space out. As I start to prepare to take it, I hear Alice grunt. As I look over, there on her test are the first few answers and to the side, a note.

I gave you answers, and I want mine-A

I sigh a little too loudly, and the teacher smirks as she walks over she looks over our tests and grabs them both. "Please explain to me why there is a note on your test Alice?" She opens her mouth to speak, but I interrupt.

"I-I-I didn't study, and I asked her to help. I take full responsibility," I mumble out, not wanting a night of detention stuck with Alice. I see that it did not convince her at all, and if anything annoyed her more.

"Detention. For the both of you Tramposos - or cheaters." Ms Paran looks accomplished for sneaking in a Spanish word. Walking to her desk, she grabs two yellow slips, coming back to us and handing them over. "Have fun you two. You're lucky I don't report this." She hands back the tests as well, our few answers crossed out the rest of the test untouched. Alice and I fill the rest out under the staring glares of the teacher. Once finished, the tests are snatched up and almost instantaneously graded. "Maybe next time you won't cheat and study James." I felt the disappointment for us both in her grading. She gave us both a +C.

I manage to have the last twenty minutes of class free of interrogation. Tempted to put her at ease, I ponder just telling Alice, but the risk of having her by my side is too great. Max is still quiet for now, and nobody has seen Dale since last night. I can't help but wonder if Haro Shadea attacked him, or if he just remained home.

The ringing of the bell pulls my attention. Standing up, I grab my bag. The glow of the amulet seeps through the opening. Throwing my notebook in, I quickly close the bag. Once my bag is on my back, Alice stands up. "See you tonight." She murmurs and walks out the door. I sigh and walk out, thinking to myself

'I'm gonna have to tell her, or else she's going to walk into more danger spying on me.' I frown, walking into my next class, gym.

"Well James E, it seems I get to have you in detention tonight. What the hell did you do? Alice isn't at fault, I know that. That's why I'm not making her show up." Said my teacher. We call him Mr. B. He looks like a bodybuilder and an alcoholic mixed with a balding man. He thinks he's cool, but he's a joke. Rolling my eyes, I walk past him into the locker room. I come back out in shorts and a white t-shirt. Today was dodge ball. I lasted for most the class, only to be taken out by a hit to the balls. Falling to the floor, I curl up for a few minutes. I eventually sit up, and watch the rest of hour pass till the end of class. The bell rings, and everyone rushes to change and then runs off to get to the bus, or to leave school. I lay still on the bleachers, waiting for detention to start. I hear the click of the metal doors and the faint, small footsteps.

"Hey Alice, you can go home. I won't give such a lovely girl detention." I hear Mr. B speak up from his office. I listen to a chuckle come and approach me.

"Hey," is all she can say as she tries to giggle silently. I look at her and smirk. I feel weird, and can't stop myself from opening my mouth.

"I bet I can get you to stop laughing," I say under my breath. She giggles more.

"Do your worst James." She smiles and sits on the bleacher, crossing her legs

"It's real, and your laugh is... beautiful." Her face freezes and the eyes wander trying to comprehend the two separate truths. She then lets out an awkward laugh and gets up.

"I knew I was right! And James," she walks down the bleachers, stopping. She looks at me. "Thank you." With that, she walks to Mr. B's office, and ends up talking with him for a few minutes. Tired of just laying around, I sit up and walk down the bleachers. Announcing to Mr. B, I shout.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be back." Walking out into the dark halls, I let a sigh out, and start to walk around the school. It looks peaceful and empty. Reaching a bathroom, I walk inside, closing the door. I hear a toilet flush, and I flip on the light. "Damn toilets don't even work right." I murmur, closing the stall door, and not questioning why the other stall is closed. I hear the door of the stall open, and as I flush the toilet two sinks turn on. Slowly I open my stall, and in the bathroom stands a troll. He's my height, has four arms and slowly, as he turns around, he shows his six eyes. His arms open wide, as if to give me a hug.

As if in slow motion, he slowly hobbles towards me. With each step, you an hear his weight land with a light thud. I quickly back up and kick the stall door closed, locking it. It doesn't do much good as his weight overcomes the door. It falls forward and lands on the ground, him on top of it. I plant my foot on his back and push onto him, about to push off, only to feel his hands grab my ankles. holding me in place. It slowly gets up as it holds me. Once up it sets me down. Freaking out, I think to the green freaks. 'The amulet!' The troll bounds towards me with a smile

"Master Jim! You are reincarnated oh, how I'm glad." The light, edgy voice comes out of the stone. I shove my hand in my pocket and pull out the amulet. "Oh look you have the amulet too, how swell!" I read the inscription as it changes to English.

"For the glory of Merlin. Daylight is mine to co-"

"NO!" The amulet yells, causing both the troll and me to stop in place. The six eyes all blink in unison staring at me. "Master Jim? Did you forget me?"

I shake in place. "Who the hell is Jim you troll!" The troll's face begins to show its sorrow.

"He was like you. He was human, and he was chosen. By that amulet, he was a protector of trolls and people alike. The fact that you felt threatened by me states you have just been selected. I know you're confused-"

"Confused? I'm not confused." I lower my arm, holding the amulet and starting to inspect it. "I knew what I was doing, I was saving my life. You trolls have come...came to finish me off!" I say, slowly working my way to the door.

"You must be mistaken, the new master. No troll dare to hurt the Trollhunter, be it human or troll." Slowly I lift my shirt to show him the proof.

"Then I suppose that this was not inflicted by a black troll?" The troll's eyes widen at my words

"The massacre - it was real...the day was real" He picks up the bar of soap from the sink and puts it in his mouth, and he holds it in.

Taken aback, I put the amulet in my pocket again "Take the damn soap out of your mouth." I keep hold of the amulet, still prepared for the attack. The troll listens to me and smiles. "Tell me why you're here. In my school. In my town." He points at me and gives me puppy eyes.

"I'm here for you...new master...the amulet chose for you to fight the evil that has undoubtedly become part of our world. So tell me, this troll that attacked you, what's it like?"

I sigh and open the bathroom door. "She was cruel. She loves making people suffer... It's like she feeds off it... Look, I have to go." I walk out, and as the door closes I faintly hear it speak.

" She is new master..." he mutters. As I walk back, I see Mr. B waiting at the door into the gym. He was waiting for me, and he doesn't seem happy.

"James, what took you so long?" He asks, opening the door and letting me in.

"I had to go," I mutter, walking by him. I walk to my bag and sit down. Looking at my phone, I see it's almost three. "Just one more hour left ya," I say, jokingly putting my phone away. I pull the amulet out of my pocket, and flipping it over I see six triangles, each with a rune on them. I pull one triangle, and the entire back opens up showing seven round gem holders; one in the middle surrounded by six on the outside. As I think deeply about the possible uses the gem holders have, Alice walks over and sits relatively close to me on the bleachers.

"Will...you answer my questions now?" she asks nervously, looking at me. I offer to let her hold the amulet, and she nods with a wide smile.

"I guess I will. What do you want to know Alice?" I say, looking at my feet.

She shakes her head "I'll learn that in due time. I want to just hangout with you. It's not like the last hour of detention will fly by," she smiles. My eyes roam around the gym. I feel uncomfortable now.

"U-um what do you want to talk about then, I thought you had questions?"

"I do but they're about you." She looks down at her hands. "Tell me your story...please."

"my, my story?" I ask confused.

" Yes. I'm curious about you. If your this holder of the amulet. I think I should learn more about it. And it's Starting with you." She says her voice full of excitement and nerves. She pulls out her pocket purse and opens it. Their inside was her phone some money and a picture. She reaches in and grabs the phone." How about this. Let's just find out the basics first." She starts typing on her phone.

" What are you doing?" I chuckle as I watch.

"what's your number?"

"what?"

she giggles" your phone number James what is it" she looks up at me and that feeling comes back. The fluttering heart pounds and I clench my fist over it and say."7638675309" her giggles get louder

"James are you okay?" Alice grabs my wrist and pulls it from my chest"what's wrong" she whispers leaning forward as if picking on me

i pull my hand back and layback" I'm fine I just feel weird. My heart is just going crazy. I'm not sure why." Her giggles continue and she lays on her back and puts her hand in the air moving it around in circles.

" so you have a plan for your future James? You got any big plans?"

" no I haven't really thought of my future yet...with what has happened. You know to me." Her giggles fade and she sits up and walks over next to my head. softly she sits down.

" I suppose with what's happened that's justified." She moves down and lays back down our heads next to each other. one upside down to the other. Our heads turn and the little gap between us gets smaller. Thump thump. their it is again the feeling it's only as I gaze at her. Her eyes study my face before she blushes deeply and quickly sits up.

i chuckle " what was that about." She looks at me and then at her phone

"it was nothing." She mutters quickly getting up she runs down the bleachers and she hurrys to mr.b. She runs out into the hall I assume to use the bathroom. She stops right outside the door and leans on the wall.' Why is he different. He's unique even with out the amulet. But how though?'

As I wait for her I wonder about things myself' that troll it thought it knew me. Why didn't he attack me.' I sit up and look at the time only five minutes left of detention. I stand up and walk to the doors opening them I walk out and see against the wall was had her hands on her chest and looked as if she was in a dream.

I smile and stand infront of her as she thinks'I mean he is kind of cute. No-no-no I'm sure he has a girlfriend' I wave my hand in her face and snap my fingers. I know she sees me by the way her eyes widen. She opens her mouth to speak but then closes it. I chuckle and turn around.

"I'm going home Alice I'll see you later." Slowly I walk to the door she watches focused on me. Once the door closes and I'm outside she walks after me.

I smile and look up at the night sky and smile. I hear footsteps on the grass and assumed it was my pissed off mother. I turn around and for a split moment I saw that six eye troll." I'm sorry master" his top left arm knocks me on the side of my head knocking me out, as I'm being put on his shoulders he hears a scream and looks at it. It was Alice. She pics up the nearest rock and hurls it at him. It bounces off like water and a roof. The troll bounds at her and grabs her gently. He runs deep into the forest and ends once at a old worn down steel mill. He sets Alice down and then me.


	4. The corruption

"James! James!" The feeling of her soft hands soon get replaced with a hard slap across the face. My hands cover my face as my eyes shoot open. Leaning over me was Alice she was on the verge of tears."James!" Her arms hold on tight and she burys her head into my arm the tears falling down her face."I-I'm scared." I work my way to my feet and guide Alice behind me she hides behind my back.

the troll looks at me."I'm sorry master but I had to do what was necessary to get you to come help. Now your awake I urge you follow me before the goblins get here." I feel Alice pushme to get us moving. Slowly we follow the six eye troll as he leads us into the basement of the factory. The metal floor echos our steps. We come to a hole in the basement wall that went in a few feet we are lead inside. The troll grabs his orange crystal around his neck he puts it at the ground and pushes into the stone. Drawing a semi circle the wall caves in and shows a plethora of blue and orange lights.

* * *

 ** _this is the sneak peak at chapter 4_**


End file.
